


Sleepless

by OzQueen



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy finds herself in an impossible situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally exhausted but for some reason this idea just _had_ to be written? IDK IDK. It's unbeta'd and I'm very tired. My mind is a little wander-y. This is my second Nancy Drew fic and it's very short. It was written for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth - the trope being _sharing a bed_. Though, I haven't exactly stuck to the "classic" understanding of the trope. ;)

* * *

Nancy Drew wasn't exactly one to back down from a challenge. She'd been tied up and left for dead more times than she could count; thrown into vans and trunks of cars; escaped blazes and blizzards; knew what it was to feel the earth drop out from beneath her feet; had spilled so much blood and bruised skin so often she didn't bat an eyelid at it any longer.

But this. _This_ was an impossible situation.

Ned Nickerson, her husband of barely three days, curled around her like a python intent on squeezing out her very last breath. When Bess had teased her about getting absolutely no sleep on her honeymoon, Nancy hadn't considered that this would be the reason.

Ned was a _snuggler._

No matter how swiftly, slyly, quietly or craftily Nancy squirmed out of his arms, desperate for the cool press of the mattress beneath her, the sheets loosely draped over her bare skin, the pillow soft and comforting against her cheek – Ned would follow her, his arm draping over her stomach, his breath sweeping over her shoulder. His legs would tuck up behind hers, his chest would press warm and firm against her back...

Nancy had wriggled to the very edge of the mattress and now she had nowhere to go. She craned her neck and looked over Ned's bare shoulder, with some annoyance, at the wide, cool expanse of the bed he had abandoned in pursuit of her own warm body.

She loved him, and she wanted to be close to him, and her skin was still tight when she thought about how he had touched her and made her bend and arch against him – but she wanted to _sleep_ , damn it, and she couldn't do that with him so close.

She gazed up at the ceiling and idly dreamed about exaggerated ninja-like moves that would spring her lightly over him without the slightest disturbance, landing her gently on an open expanse of bed, where she could stretch out as she pleased, get into the position she so desired, and sleep soundly.

Ned sighed deeply and squirmed closer.

Nancy eyed the edge of the bed, sure he was about to push her right out onto the floor.

With a sigh of her own, Nancy gave in and rolled towards him, slinging her leg over his hip and tucking her head under his chin.

Maybe she would get used to it.


End file.
